What In the World?!
by Jay Blue
Summary: Swareing included; so beware.. It's a crossover w/ GW and I was dissoled in caffine..... HAVE FUN!!!!!! ^_^


Jay: This is a story I wrote just for the fun of it! Enjoy.

Elsa the Bounty Hunter: Alright, know with the legal sh*t; Gundam Wing and Pokemon aren't in anyway ours, but we love to torture the charactors. We promose to put all of there body parts where they belong when we're finished. Plus we know Dr. Frankistine. 

What in the World?

Duo was just eating breakfast (Apple Jacks) when…

"Jiggly!"

Duo: What in the…….

Jigglypuff: Jig-jiggly-jigglypuff!

Duo:Get away from me you pink queer!

Jigglypuff: Jiggle?

Duo: Go; get!

Jigglypuff: Puff! Takes Duo's cereal and runs off

Duo: Come back here you Queerlypuff! Runs after Jigglypuff

~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei was eating cereal (Sushi Puffs :p) when…….

"Whoop-te-do! A friend!"

Wufei: What in the….. Get's cut off by a killer hug

Barney: Let's sing a song; I love you, you love me……. Keeps singing the _dreded_ song

Wufei: Freed himself from the evil dinosaur and wips out a gun (From where I do **not** _want_ to know) Omae ka rusu, baka! Starts shooting

Barney: The bullets bounce off of him Hehehe, that tickles!

Wufei: Bullets run out Shit.

Barney: Grabs Wufei and hugs him Let's go play another game. I pick! Takes Wufei out the door

Wufei: Cussing at the gay dino in Chinese

Serving Girl #1: That was sure weird huh Keone.

Serving Girl #2 (Keone): Your right Mihoshi, definatly weird.

A pink sphere runs past

Jigglypuff: Puff, puff, puff, puff……. Runs out the door cereal in hand

Duo: Close behind You won't get a away that easily! _Bwahahahaha_…… Continues laughing insanly and runs out the door

Keone: Sweatdrop

Mihoshi: Wow! What a happy person! J

~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero was on his labtop when……….

**__**

"BISHMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero: What in the……. Get's cut of by a killer squeeze around the stomack

Hyper-active teenager (HAT): Squeezing Heero tightly around the stomack **_KAWAII!!!_**

Heero: Stares at HAT wide eyed Ummm, what are you doing?

HAT: **_MINE! _**Starts rudding against Heero lovingly

Heero: ……………..

A pink sphere runs past

Jigglypuff: Puff, puff, puff, puff……. Runs out the door cereal in hand

Duo: Close behind _Bwahahahahahahahahahaha_…….. Continues laughing insanly and runs out the door

Heero: Sweatdrop ………….

HAT: Continues rubbing ……._mine _………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre is stressed, working in his family buisness when…….

"Togi-priiiiiii!"

Quatre: What in th world….. Looks up to see a weird egg

Togipi: Is on Quatre's desk, jumping up and down Togi, togi, togi….

Quatre: Since he was having a bad day was getting very irritated Go away.

Togipi: Prrrrri?

Quatre: Go away, or else.

Togpi: Prrrrrri?

Quatre: Takes out the Giant Can-Opeaner Of Doom* **_DIE!!!! _**Starts chasing Togipi

Topipi: Runs out the door Quatre following it

A pink sphere runs into the office

Jigglypuff: Puff, puff, puff, puff……. Runs out the door cereal in hand

Duo: Close behind _Bwahahahahahahahahahaha_…….. Continues laughing insanly and runs out the door

Attendent: ^_^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~

Milliordo Peacecraft was walking through town square when…….

"**_THERE HE IS!!!!!!!_**"

Milliordo (Let's call him Milly for short. ^.^): What in the…… Sees a huge hoard of girl fans from the acadamy running toward him with signs saying: **_Zeches Is the Bomb; The Lightning Count Has Struk My Heart; _**and such Shit. Starts running for his life

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei sneakedaway from the evil dinosaur and was practicing karate when……

"**_Ging-gong!_**"

Wufei: What in the world? Better not be Maxwell… Opened the dorr to see Trais

Trais: Smile and holds out a bowl of cereal (Rosy Hearts?) Hello Wufei! Want some cereal?

**__**

SLAM

Went the door on Trais's face

Trais: _OW!_

Wufei: Bolted the door and all the windows and then put on some ear plugs Ahhh…. paridice from weaklings at last!

Barney: Comes out of nowhere Found you! Now it's your turn to seek!

A screeh splits through the air _NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

To be continued………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay: So did ya' like it? The can opeaner thing isn't mine but I couldn't help it! ^.^

__


End file.
